Moving On
by shadowhunterherondale
Summary: Giselle is half vampire half human. She meets the Cullens in Alaska, and suffers the same as Edward did Bella, but she does not make the same choices. As the years pass she is happily married, but as her friendship with Edward grows she starts to fall in love with him. Giselle has a friendship with Karla, a shadowhunter, who she helped escape from a facility
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is another story that I wrote :) to tell ya'll the truth, this was my very first story that I wrote. It's after the breaking dawn book. I hope that ya'll really enjoy it :) and let me know what ya'll think :)**

**Preface**

Sometimes it's hard to go through something that is already expected. Sometimes we think that happiness will last forever, and now as I saw my father die slowly, I remembered that. When death is involved there is no other way to go. We think that we will be ready for when that moment comes, to let go of that loved one, and it makes it harder to just think about it. But to say the truth, at the end nobody is ready to let go.

**Chapter 1 The Expected.**

I thought that I was ready for this. I thought that I had been getting ready since Alice and Giselle saw that this was going to happen three months ago. As I saw him sleep, I remembered the time when we decided to tell him the truth. It had been painful to stay away from him for a while. I came to check on him every night, just to make sure that he was fine, even thought he was living with Sue, which was kind of weird. He was the father of a vampire and she was the mother of wolves. When I told him the truth he did not talk to me for three months and I missed him so much. We were so much alike and sometimes Renesmee reminded me of him. She had the same curls, the same color of eyes, the same color that my eyes had been.

After we told Charlie the truth we went to Juneau, Alaska. We looked for a high school and we found one that remained me more of Forks. Since Renesmee was still young, she stayed with Esme and helped her remodel a house that Carlisle had bought. Jacob came along and he stayed with Esme and Renesmee, while we went to school. It was a good thing that I had some classes with Alice. When I went to school in Forks I did not have any classes with her. I always thought of the moments I had spent in high school, every moment with the Cullens, with Jacob, with Charlie and with Renee. I also had dome classes with Rosalie, which were the same classes as Alice. Rosalie had changed so much with me. She didn't look like she hated me anymore. I think that she looked at me as one of her sisters. We hot along now and I was glad. There was a class that I had with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie and Alice changed their schedule so they could also be in that class. I was so glad that we had lunch together.

We went inside the cafeteria and there was a familiar smell. I recognized it at once because it reminded me of Renesmee. I looked all over the cafeteria and I couldn't figure out to whom it belonged to.

"Edward, is Bessie here?" I asked him.

"No. It's someone else. It's similar to Jessie but its just a little different. Why don't we go sit by her and find out why she is here." Edward said.

I nodded.

Alice was the first one to get there. The curiosity must be killing her.

"Hi, I was wondering if we could sit here? It looks like the rest of the tables are full." Alice said.

The girl smiled. "Of course. I was waiting for you anyways." She said

Alice just stared at her. "Why? Do we know you?" She said.

"No. I had a vision that ya'll were coming from Forks. So I decided to wait for ya'll here."

"What's your name?"

"Giselle." She said.

Giselle had honey colored hair and honey colored eyes. They looked kind of yellow, like ours.

"Do you have family here?" Emmett asked.

"No. I have been looking for my father. I had been told that he was dead but I found out that he is alive." She said.

"What about your mother?" Alice asked sitting down next to Giselle.

Giselle sighed. "She dies when I was born. You see its hard since I remember every single thing even before I was born. I remember her crying in pain when I broke her bones by accident, when I stretched inside of her. I also remember the pain that I caused her when I was born."

"I'm...sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have asked." Alice said comforting her.

"It's okay."

"How did you survive all this time?" Edward asked sitting down.

We all sat down.

"My aunt was with my mother. She was already a vampire. She was hunting when my mother went into labor. She says that when she came back a few hours later she found me next to my mother...and my mother was already dead."

When I saw her like that she was not a stranger. I felt like she was family to me. She kind of looked like Renesmee and Rosalie.

"Where are you staying?" I asked her.

"I still do not know where I am going to stay. I just got here today and I have not slept and as you can see I'm a little tired." Giselle said.

"You can sleep? Not that it surprises me since my niece sleeps also. It's just that we have not met another adult vampire that can sleep." Emmett said.

"Why don't you stay with us? I'm sure that Carlisle and Esme won't mind." Rosalie said

Giselle nodded. "I don't want to make ya'll feel uncomfortable, but do ya'll know where I can hunt here? There is this boy in my class that smells so good, and I don't want to do anything to him."

"What did you do?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. I just stared at him, while I fought with myself. I knew that if I killed him I was going to have to kill the students and the teacher. But as soon as the bell rang I got up and got out. I ran outside and as soon as the cold air hit me, my head cleared."

Alice sighed. "Thank goodness you did not do anything to him."

"I'm sorry. This is the first time that has happened to me, it's the first time I find someone that smells delicious."

This sounded so familiar.

"Stop thinking about it. It helps a little. There are some deer here, so you should be fine after you hunt. Just take some precautions, because I know how this is going to end." Edward said.

Now I remembered why it sounded familiar. It was as if the boy was me, and Giselle was Edward again.

"Over feed yourself so it's easier to be around him. Although the smell is going to hit you just like that first time. I know this because it happened to me." Edward said.

"Well do not worry because I am leaving after lunch is over." Giselle said.

"We'll see you soon." I said just as the bell rang.

Giselle nodded. "I am going to go see Esme so I can meet her, and I am going to be gone for a few days. So do not worry if ya'll don't see me for a week."

"Good luck." Alice said.

"Thank you." Giselle said giving Alice a hug.

Alice hugged her back and then let her go.

Giselle looked at each of us before leaving and smiled.

We waved and then she left.

As I saw her walk out of the cafeteria, I wondered if something like that was going to happen to my daughter, or if she was going to stay with Jacob.

"Bella, Bella are you well?" Edward asked. He had already called me a few times, but my mind was somewhere else.

"What?" I said.

"We think that he has a few hours left, unless that you don't want him to suffer." Carlisle said.

I sighed. "I want to say good-bye to him when he wakes up." I said.

"That's fine." Carlisle said.

When we got home Renesmee was really excited to have met Giselle. Esme was so happy, that she even called Carlisle at work to tell him that we had a visitor.

"Momma, is Giselle coming back?" Nessie asked.

"Yes sweetheart. She just needs a few days to think over some things." I told her.

Giselle came back a week later.

Alice was so happy. She had found a new shopping partner.

When the Volturi left us in peace, Alice had tried to take me shopping, but after carrying so many bags and going into so many stores I gave up.

Giselle and Alice were going shopping today, Renesmee wanted to go too.

Jacob stayed. It had been a while since we had talked.

"Hey Jake." I said.

"Hey Bells." He said.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Good I guess. I don't spend that much time with Nessie anymore since Gisselle came." He said.

"Give her a break Jacob. She is half-human, half-vampire just like Renesmee and they look alike, except for the hair color and eyes."

"She's also half human?"

"Yes. Can't you hear her hear beat and can't you smell her? Nessie smells like lavender and Gisselle smells like roses and freesia. There is a difference, but do not worry she is a nice person, and that's why I trust her with Nessie. Nessie feels like Gisselle is her big sister. I love that Nessie has made her feel welcome here."

"Okay if you say you trust her, then so can I. I'm going to try to be her friend. Okay?"

"Okay, but be nice."

When Nessie came home you just could take her smile off her face. She was holding Giselle's hand and they were having a conversation and they were laughing.

"Mom can I move in with Giselle?" Renesmee asked. That did not surprise me at all. "I just don't want her to be alone."

"Sure, just let your father know when he comes back okay?"

"Okay."

"So Gisselle, do you have more siblings?" Jacob asked her.

"Yes. I have a sister, but she is not good. She started hating me so much that she likes to hurt the people that I care the most about." Gisselle said.

"That's terrible." Jacob said.

Gisselle nodded. "But I don't think she will be coming here. I have been keeping up with her and I saw her in Texas. She does not like the cold weather, plus she prefers to be out during the night." Gisselle said.

"Is she gifted?" Carlisle asked coming into the living room.

Everyone else came after him.

"Yes. She can read minds and control them. She always gets her way with stuff."

"Hopefully she will stay away from the Volturi. They would ask her to join and that would mean trouble for you." Carlisle said.

Gisselle nodded. "I know. She abuses her gift."

"What about you?" Edward asked.

"Well I can see the future and the past, and sometimes I can control the future."

"It's something similar to what I do." Alice said

Then we heard four gasps. Gisselle and Alice had seen the future. Edward had read their mind, but the other person that gasped was Emmett. Gisselle had her hand on his shoulder. Then the four of them looked at me.

At that moment u knew that there was something wrong with my father. I had not gone to see him in three months. It was since Gisselle came back. If there was something wrong I was going to go see him.

Jasper was the first to speak. "Alice what did you see?" He said

"Charlie." Alice, Gisselle and Edward said at the same time.

"I'm sorry Bella. I tried to stop it three months ago, but it just keeps coming back. Your father is dying and I can't stop it now. I'm so sorry." Gisselle said.

"Don't worry Gisselle. It's not your fault. It was already expected. I am going to go visit him and spend his last hours with him." I said.

"We'll go with you dear." Esme said.

"Thank you Esme. I'm going to go pack. I'm leaving tonight."

They nodded.

I ran upstairs to my room and started to pack. I started to remember when I was human and I used to live with Charlie. I really needed to thank him for being supportive. I got in my Ferrari and noticed that everyone else had already left. I started driving towards Forks. A few hours later I got to my old house. Everyone was already there. I saw Giselle's Corvette and Edward's Volvo. I also saw Carlisle's Mercedes and Alice's Porsche.

I sighed. I was not alone in this and I was glad. I walked in and saw Sue sitting down on the couch crying. This was the second time that it happened to her. Harry died of a heart attack and my father was dying slowly.

"Hey Sue, how are you doing?" I said.

"I'm fine Bella. How about yourself?"

"I'm good. So how is he?"

"He said that he wanted to speak with you before he left."

I nodded. "I'll go see him."

She nodded.

While I went up the stairs to my father's room, I felt like time was going too fast and my legs felt numb. I knew that everything was in my mind. I went up to his room. My whole family was there. Renesmee was holding my father's hand. I went to stand beside her.

"Has he woken up?" I asked.

"No, not yet. He hasn't even noticed that we are here." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, have you found out what's wrong with him?" I said coming back in the room.

"No. I think that it might be a tumor, but there is not enough time to do tests."

I nodded. "It's okay Carlisle. I'm going to wait until he wakes up so I can say good-bye to him, and then you can stop his suffering."

So here I was thinking about how I was going to say good-bye to him when he woke up.

"Hey dad, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Good Bella, I'm healthy as a horse remember?" Charlie said.

"Yea, I remember. Sue said that you wanted to talk to me."

He nodded.

I waited.

"You look good. Haven't changed a bit."

"Yea."

"I was going to tell you, but then I started getting worse. I told Sue to let you know because I wanted to tell you."

"I know dad. Besides that's in the past, so don't worry about it. Now I know and we are here to help you in whatever we can."

"I know. I just wanted you to know that you ate the best thing that has ever happened to me and meeting Nessie, but I can say that I am proud of being your father."

"I love you dad and don't worry about me. You know that I will love you forever and ever right?"

"I love you too Bella. Nessie you know that grandpa loves you right?"

"Yes grandpa."

"I would like to thank every single one of you for accepting Bella into your family."

"Don't worry Charlie, I love Bella like a daughter, and we won't let anything happen to her." Carlisle said.

"Dad I want you to meet Gisselle." I said.

Gisselle looked at Edward, who nodded, and then at me.

I nodded.

She sighed and walked to the foot of the bed.

I saw my father's eyes pop wide open when he saw Giselle's face.

"Wow, she looks so much like Rosalie and Nessie, except the color of hair and eyes. You could be sisters."

"Yea. We met her in Alaska at the school we are going to." I said.

"Well nice to meet you Gisselle." Charlie said.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you Charlie. I have heard so much about you." Gisselle said.

"Really?"

Gisselle nodded. "Bella has told me about you, but mostly I have heard of you from Renesmee."

Charlie smiled.

"Dad, you know that there is a way that we can save you."

"Yes I know, but I don't know if I want to live forever."

"Charlie, you should rest you look tired." Giselle said. She looked at me and she looked sad.

"Yes you are right Giselle." He said closing his eyes.

I wanted until he had fallen asleep so I could talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle I can't do this. I can't watch him due like this. I know that you are the only one that can change him without losing control. Do it before he wakes up." I said.

"Bella I can do it, but he doesn't want this life."

"Yes I know, but I don't want him to die."

"Bella if you father survives, what do you think your mother would say? What about Sue?"

I sighed. "You're right. Just wait until I am out of the room, I don't want to see him lying there lifeless."

He nodded.

**And okay I'm going to leave it there. So what do ya'll think? How did I do? I changed it a little because I noticed that it was twenty pages long lol so I will be updating soon. Let me know what ya'll think by reviewing it PM me :) thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Hey guys so I thought about it and I want to update my 3 stories :) so yes each story will have at least 1 update except Being Different. I will continue to update on that one. I'm sorry for being away so long. Anyways so in this chapter we are going to see how Bella feels about Charlie's death. I'm sorry Charlie, but I had to do it :( oh I almost forgot we are going to be seeing Renee here also and we are going to know what happened with her, and to spoil it a little, Renee knows about Renesmee. I don't own the characters of twilight or the Mortal Instruments. I just own the characters that I have created :) Well with that said I will leave ya'll to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**BELLA'S POV**

**Previous chapter: **

_I sighed. "You're right. Just wait until I am out of the room. I don't want to see him lying there lifeless." I said._

_Carlisle nodded._

"Don't worry Bella. He will stop suffering soon." Carlisle said.

"Thank you Carlisle. I'll go and let Sue know." I said.

Carlisle nodded again.

I really didn't want to imagine it, but the image came by itself while I walked down the stairs. My father's body all white, lying on his bed lifeless, without a pulse.

I found Sue in the living room.

Sue got up when she saw me, but when she saw my face she started to cry.

I guess she knew by my expression. "Sue I'm sorry. I wish that I could have help him, but there was nothing we could do." I told her.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm sure that he is in a better place now." She said.

I nodded and sighed. My eyes burned and at this moment I wish I could be able to cry. "Yes I think that's what counts. I'll tell Alice to take care of the funeral arrangements."

A set of footsteps were heard in the stairs.

Edward came into the living room. "Bella...he has left." Edward said.

I nodded.

He came to hug me.

I started to sob. I didn't get to spend that much time with my father, but I had learned to love him. My life was going to be different without him. "Edward, I'm going to need Alice to take her of the funeral."

As soon as I said her name she was there in the living room.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know how much you loved your father."

I nodded. "Thank you Alice. Listen I need you to take care of the funeral. I can't go. I'm going to hunt but I'm not going to be back until after the funeral. " I said.

Alice nodded. "Take your time Bella."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "No. I want to be alone." I told him.

He nodded.

I got out of my father's house and got in my car. I didn't know where I could go for three days. So I decided to go to the Cullen's house. I got off the car, and went behind the house. I took off running. I went to hunt. I spent three hours in the forest, just walking. I just wanted my mind to be free. I didn't wanted to think.

When I started to think I ran back to the house and got in my car. I decided to go to New York just because I wanted to drive. But by the time I made it there I missed my daughter, and my family. I decided to go back, but when I was in Phoenix I decided to visit my mother. It was better than to think of my father's death.

My mother had come to visit us when we still lived in Forks a year ago. She had come to tell me that she was pregnant. She had the baby a few months ago, so I thought it would be the perfect time to meet my baby brother.

When she went to visit, Alice had not seen it. She really had surprised us. I didn't even get a "heads up" from Alice. She was on vacation with Jasper since they had gotten married again. I did not even know that my mother was in the house until Renesmee called me 'momma' and I heard her gasp.

"Bella?" My mother said.

I decided to kind of tell her the truth.

"Bella is that you?" She said.

"Hey mom." I said.

"You look different. I mean is not like you don't look good, but I can nearly recognize you."

"Yea I know. When I was on the med, I had to change a little."

"Well at least you look happy."

I nodded. "Mom I want you to meet Renesmee. She is my daughter." I said

Her eyes widened when she saw Renesmee.

I knew what she was seeing. The same chocolate brown eyes that had been mine, and that were Charlie's. The same curls that Charlie had. The skin color, and hair color as Edward.

"She's your daughter? But you got married three years ago. How can she be this old and mature?"

"Mom relax. Edward and I adopted her. She's Edward's niece. Her parents passed away in a car accident. She didn't have anywhere else to go."

I heard hear heart beat slow down. "Well she is a beauty. She even looks better than you when you were growing up."

"I know. That told me that. So what are you doing here? I mean you have never liked the cold weather. Especially when it rains."

"I just came to tell you the good news. Look at me. Do you see something different?"

"No. Mom what is going on?"

"Bella I'm pregnant! Can you believe it?! Almost twenty one year's! I'm having a baby! It's almost impossible at my age."

"Wow. Mom congratulations! What did Phil think?"

"He is really happy. So why are you packing?"

"We're leaving to Alaska. We are going to be attending college over there. Carlisle got offered a job that is a better opportunity than the one here. Em and Rose have a house over there already. So we are all leaving."

"Well that's good honey. What did Charlie say?"

"He is really happy that I'm going to college but he says that he is going to miss Renesmee."

"So when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. College starts in four days."

"Where did Renesmee go? I want to say goodbye. I'm leaving tonight."

"I'll go get her."

She nodded.

I brought Renesmee to her because that was all my mother would get. A hug. Then we wouldn't be able to see her again.

"Nessie come and tell grandma goodbye."

Renesmee went to give my mother a hug. "Bye grandma."

It was hard to think about this memory because Charlie was mentioned.

I sighed and knocked on the door. It was good that it was already night time.

Phil opened the door. He recognized me because Renee had taken a picture if us.

"Hey Bella how are you doing?" He asked.

"In doing good Phil. Is my mom here?" I said.

"Yea she's upstairs." He said.

"Thanks Phil. I'll go see her." I said coming in.

He nodded.

I went up the stairs. My room had been the only one upstairs, which I guess it now belonged to my baby brother. I went into my old room. "Hey mom how are you?" I said.

"Bella honey why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" She said.

"I don't know. I just stopped by. So where is my little brother?"

"He's asleep."

"What did you name him?"

"Marc Anthony."

"That's a nice name."

She smiled and nodded. "So why did you say that you were stopping by? Is something wrong?"

"Mom, Charlie passed away yesterday."

"Oh honey I'm sorry. How did it happened?"

"I don't know. We nearly found out two days ago, and I decided to come help him. We got there the day before yesterday. I only saw him for a few hours and then he died."

"Honey I'm sorry. I know how you must be feeling."

"I feel horrible. I feel like I should have never left Forks. But the good thing is that he is in a better place."

She nodded." You're right. So who's taking care of the funeral arrangements?"

"I asked Alice to do it. I couldn't do it."

"Well you can stay here if you want. When us the burial?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well like I said you are welcome to stay here. This is your home too."

"No mom I have to go. I just came by. I'll see when I can come again."

"Well okay. Take care."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Bella."

I was glad that I was able to meet my baby brother before I couldn't see him anymore. I was about to get to the door when my mother stopped me.

"Bella may I speak with you? I forgot to ask you something."

"Sure mom."

_I wonder what she wanted to ask me._

We went into the kitchen.

"Bella how are you and Edward doing?" She asked.

"We're doing good mom. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you didn't think it was a good idea if Renesmee had a baby sister or brother."

"Of course mom, but I can't right now. I'm going to college. Edward and I have talked about it, and we want to wait."

_What I really wanted to say was 'mom I can't have any more children. I'm frozen forever at eighteen.'_

"Oh yea that's true. That's good I guess. Well I was just wondering. That was all."

I nodded. "Bye mom. Bye Phil." I said going to the door.

I got out of the house. It was ten thirty. It was time to head back to Forks. I got in my car and started driving towards Forks, Washington. Twenty hours later I finally made it home. But instead of going to the Cullen's house I went to Edward's meadow.

Edward and Renesmee where there.

I guess Giselle and Alice had told them I was headed this way.

"Momma you're back!" Nessie said running to me.

"Hey baby." I told her.

"I missed you a lot." She said.

"I know. In here now, and I don't think that I am going anywhere. That's why I came back because I missed both of you. My family."

"Are you well?" Edward asked.

"I'm a little better. I just didn't wanted to be here for the burial." I said.

"Alice got worried about you. You kept making a lot of choices. Your future kept changing, and she didn't know what to do. She was going to go look for you, but Giselle didn't let her. She said that you wanted to be alone." Edward said.

I sighed. "Yes its true. But after a while I wanted company so I went to visit my mom. I met my baby brother. I missed her do much and it had been some time since I had last seen her."

"I know how much you miss your mother Bella, but it's for the best. It's going to hurt more later in case something happens to her. Like Charlie." Edward said hugging me.

Nessie hugged me also.

"Let's go home. I miss my family." I said.

They nodded.

We ran to where I had left my car. We got in and Edward drove home. When we got to the garage, the whole family was there waiting for us.

Alice and Giselle must have seen it.

I really didn't know what to do. I felt like part of my life was over, but I knew that I felt that way because my father had passed away.

I got off the car just to be attacked by Alice. "Bella!" She said.

I guess she really was worried about me. I could even see that Jacob was worried.

"Hey Alice." I said.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little better."

She nodded. "I was really worried about you. Your future kept changing and I couldn't see what you were going to do."

"I know and I'm sorry if I made you worry about me, but I'm here now and there is nothing to worry about. And I guess we can leave now. I already saw my father for the last time and my mother also." I said.

"You're right Bella. Besides we already started a life in Juneau." Carlisle said.

"I think we should leave as soon as possible." Emmett said.

"I'm with Emmett. I don't want to start all over when we already did." Rosalie said.

"You're right." Esme said.

"Alright then let's go pack." Edward said.

As soon as Edward said that everyone left. Including Renesmee.

"Shall we?" Edward said

I nodded.

We raced to our small home.

I wanted to leave as soon as possible. The more I spent time here, the more it reminded me of my father. I wanted to be back in school because I needed the distraction.

I packed the most important things that were mine and Renesmee's. We weren't going to be coming back until everyone we knew was dead.

At this moment I realized that I didn't hate Forks like I had told Charlie when I was being chased by James. I loved it here. It was where I met Edward, and the rest of the Cullens. Nessie was born here. I met Jacob here, who is one of my best friends. This is also where I got married. Edwards meadow was also here. That was where he told me that he loved me and where he proposed.

If it hadn't been for the choice I made when I was seventeen none of that would have happened. I was really going to miss Forks, but time passes by fast. Sometimes we don't even notice it. A few years ago time had meant so much to me. The time where the Volturi were coming for us, but now everything was in its place. Everything was different. Everything is to how is supposed to be.

We went back to Juneau and it was hard at first. Everything reminded me of Forks. I started concentrating on what I was doing; more that I had to, instead of what had happened.

We met Leonardo when we came back, and just like Giselle had said, he smelled delicious. It was a good thing that our thirst was under control and that we were so used to drinking animal blood. Seeing how happy they were as the months passed. It reminded me of how Edward and I started.

Edward and Giselle were so much alike. The inky difference they had was their way of thinking. What they thought was the best. The difference between both relationships was that Leonardo didn't have other vampires after him, and Giselle didn't leave after a few months like Edward did.

"So, Bella how long have you been a vampire?" Leonardo asked. Leonardo knew that we were vampires. He was going to be part of the family one day. He didn't care when Giselle told him.

"About four years." I said.

"How about you Edward?" He asked.

"One hundred twelve years." Edward said.

"Whoa that's a long time. How did you and Bella meet?" He asked.

Edward smiled. "The same way that you and Giselle met, but in a high school in Forks." Edward said.

"How much time later did you get married?" He asked.

Giselle turned to look at him. She was surprised by his question.

"A year and five months." Edward said.

"I wonder when that is going to happen to me." Leonardo said

Giselle swallowed.

Edward was trying so hard not to laugh.

Giselle glared at him.

Giselle had become very close to Alice, Edward, Renesmee, Emmett, and Rosalie. She got along fine with everyone, but she spent a lot of time shopping with Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee. She liked helping Esme decorate, and she liked making jokes, and playing games with Emmett. But she was more close to Edward.

I didn't mind at all because they were exactly alike, and I was glad they were.

"That will happen when you are ready, and when you ask the person you love to marry you." Alice said.

"Although if you marry Gisselle you're not going to be able to surprise her." Emmett said teasing.

Alice glared at Emmett. "Unless, she is concentrating really hard on something." Alice said.

"So Giselle when are you going to take Leonardo home so Carlisle and Esme can meet him?" I asked.

"I still don't know." Giselle said.

"How about tomorrow? There is a storm coming in, and it would be a great opportunity to play a baseball game. Besides Bella hasn't played, and you haven't either and I know the rest are dying to play." Alice said.

"Alice." Edward said.

"Don't worry Edward. There are no visitors coming. I have already checked. It won't be like last time." She said.

_Last time. When we met Laurent, Victoria, and James._

"What happened last time." Gisselle asked becoming for alert.

"We'll explain later. To both of you. Right now we have to go to class." I told her.

Giselle nodded.

**GISSELLE'S POV**

**PREFACE**

Being alone for so much time, made me think of how it would feel to have someone that belonged to you. But now that I have found that special someone, it made me think differently. It made me feel things that I never thought I was going to be able to feel. I had missed so many things. Like caring for him. I really didn't know how long this happiness was going to last. But Bella told me to be careful. Sometimes when you think that nothing could happen, that nothing can take that happiness away, something or someone interferes. Just like the Volturi had done it to them.

**BEING CAREFUL**

On Thursday we were on our way to class from lunch. Leonardo and I had geography together. When the Cullens went their separate way, Leonardo told me that he noticed that Bella was worrying about something. I had told him not to worry because I had checked and everything was fine. He didn't believe me.

Today was Friday and we didn't go to school. It was sunny outside. Carlisle and Esme were home so I decided to bring Leonardo to meet them. I went to pick him up early so we could act like we were going to school. It was a good think that my skin didn't sparkle like the rest if the Cullens did, but it would be weird to be in school without them. I had been living with the Cullens for six months now and I had learned to love each one of them.

I had my parents but for their own safety I couldn't be near them. My parents were half-shadowhunters half-vampires, and my mother's mind had been erased since she had been caught again. She risked her life for me, and I will forever be thankful to her for that. I had spoken to my father a month ago and he had told me that he had found my mother in New York again and that they had been married for six years now. I had brothers and sisters. I was so happy. They were living in Houston Texas. So we had planned a away to "meet" each other sometime in the future. I couldn't tell the Cullens yet. Aro could read their minds and he would know that I knew the truth.

The only one I could tell was Bella. Her mind was a shield and I needed to tell someone. I couldn't keep it all to myself. But I decided that I was going to invite her to come with me so we could meet them.

The story that we had made up was that Rosalie and Jasper were my cousins. Renesmee was my little sister, and Carlisle and Esme had adopted us. Our parents had been murdered, and Rsalir and Jasper were the only family we had left.

We went inside the house

"Carlisle, Esme." I said.

They rushed down stairs to the living room.

"Leonardo these are Carlisle and Esme. Carlos Esme this is Leonardo." I said.

They nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Carlisle said shaking Leonardo's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you." Esme said giving Leonardo a hug.

"Nice to finally meet both you." Leonardo said.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "So how did you meet?" He asked.

I smiled. "The sane way Edward and Bella met."

Esme smiled. "It's happening again." She said.

Carlisle smiled.

"Hey Gisselle! I heard ya'll talking so I assume our visitor was here." Renesmee said.

"Hey Renesmee. I want you to meet Leonardo." I said.

She smiled and extended her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you." She said.

Leonardo shook her hand but was in shock. He kept looking at my face and then at Renesmee's.

Carlisle and Esme noticed it and smiled.

Then Alice & Jasper came down the stairs.

"Are you ready Gisselle?" Alice asked.

I smiled. "Of course!" I said.

Then Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett came down the stairs.

Bella came to stand beside me. "When we come back I'll explain what u meant last time." She whispered.

I nodded.

We went to get in the cars. Everyone left except for Bella and Edward.

We were taking Emmetts jeep. We went to get in, and Edward started driving.

Twenty minutes later we got to a place that was big. It was a clear of trees for a large space. When we got there the rest of the family was there.

Renesmee, and Alice were throwing a ball to each other.

I doubted that Leonardo could see it.

We got off.

"Alright everyone time to form teams, and NO cheating." Esme said.

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett said.

"I know you cheat." Esme said.

Emmett laughed.

"How about girls against boys?" Alice asked.

"Alright. Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Nessie are on one team. Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Jacob, and Emmett are in the other." Esme said.

"Are you playing too Gisselle?" Renesmee asked.

"Um I don't know how to play." I said.

She smiled and took my hand. "Come on I'll show you."

"Fine." I said going with her.

Alice was baring first. She hit the ball and Edward ran after it.

Alice ran to third base. She stayed there since Edward was back with the ball.

Then it was Bella's turn. She hit it hard enough that Alice made a home run and Bella stayed in third base.

Rosalie was next. She hit the ball but Emmett caught it.

"Out." Esme called.

"Woo! Out." Emmett said.

Now it was Renesmee's turn. She didn't hit it hard enough, and Emmett caught it. Renesmee started to run.

Emmett threw the ball to Jacob, who threw it to Carlisle.

Carlisle was guarding the base that Renesmee was heading to.

Renesmee turned around and ran back towards first base.

Carlisle threw the ball to Jasper.

Jasper ran after Renesmee and caught her.

"Out" Esme said.

Edward smiled and shook his head.

Now it was my turn.

I saw that Leonardo was trying to pay more attention now.

I hadn't noticed that Bella had made a home run.

Jasper was the pitcher on their team.

I stared at him with the bat in my hand.

Jasper threw the ball and I swung the bat.

I hit the ball just as we heard thunder. I threw the bat and started running to my right. I made it first base, but I kept running. I made it to second base and I didn't stop there. I made it to third base, but I decided to risk myself to fourth base. I pushed myself to run faster.

The base was just a few feet away.

I saw Edward coming with the ball.

"Come on Giselle you can make it." Renesmee said.

I slid and make it to fourth base lifting up a whole bunch of sand just as Edward touched me with the ball.

Esme came to where we were.

"Safe." She said.

I looked at the base and I saw that I had one hand touching it.

I sighed.

Edward got up and helped me up.

"That was a good home run." Edward said.

"For a first timer I guess it is." I said.

"I didn't know that you were a fast runner." He said.

I smiled. "I didn't know either."

"Maybe we can run and see who can run faster?"

I laughed. "Someday."

He smiled and nodded.

I walked back to my team.

"Nicely done Gisselle." Rosalie said giving me a hug.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Good job." Bella said.

"Thanks."

"And you said you didn't know how to play." Alice said.

"I'm a fast learner." I said.

Alice smiled. "Well it's my turn again." She said.

I nodded.

Alice took the bat, and Jasper threw the ball. But she didn't get to swing since at time we both got a vision.

Every time I got a vision I needed to hold on to someone because it was like I wasn't there anymore.

I heard five gasps. Alice, Edward of course, me, and two others.

My visions were always 3-D. It was weird because I didn't see it in my mind, but it was like I was part of it. Like I was a witness.

"Bella bring Leonardo here please." I said when the vision was over. I noticed that I had touched Rosalie and Renesmee.

Everyone was with us in a moment.

**And okay guys I am going to leave it there. So what do ya'll think? I don't know why but I couldn't wait until I got Bella's part out of the way. I just wanted to write about Giselle and I can't wait for when she falls in love with Edward, but that's in the future. So how did I do? Did ya'll like it? Well next chapter will be a little different. It will still be on Giselle's POV so that won't change for a while. Anyways I decided to write a hint in this story, so ya'll are going to see how it connects to the Being Different story :) well I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Let me know what ya'll think by reviewing :) even if its good or bad. Thank you for reading :) until next time **


End file.
